A Dragon in Distress
An additional Tarma and Kethry story, "A Dragon in Distress," was co-written by Mercedes Lackey and Elisabeth Waters. It has not been included in any Valdemar/Velgarth publication. It is not a Velgarth universe story; the action takes place in a different universe created by Waters. It was published in Sword and Sorceress XII in 1995. It is now available as an e-book, and is included in the 2012 e-book The Princess, the Dragon, and the Frog Prince. Synopsis Tarma and Kethry are called to another universe by a female who needs a Champion. Characters * Rowena * Tarma * Kethry * Warrl * Need Places * Pelagirs * Moonpaths Story description (WARNING! SPOILERS!) Princess Rowena and her dragon foster-mother are in their cave, in the second week of being serenaded by an unwelcome prince outside. Rowena received an annoying magical gift on her birthday: gems and gold coins fall from her lips as she speaks. The dragon rescued her before any humans found out, and enjoys the girl's company. However, concealing her gift means she can't easily convince would-be rescuers to go away. Chafing after two weeks of hiding, Rowena decides she will go out to pick berries after dark. Unfortunately, she does not return, as she is being held captive by the prince in another cave. After hours of flight time searching for her, the dragon begins to panic. In Valdemar, Tarma, Kethry and Warrl are lost in the Pelagirs forest. They find themselves on a diminishing magical trail that won't allow them to turn back. The trail ends at a clearing with a magical doorway. Suddenly Kethry charges into the portal with Warrl, and Tarma has to follow. The find themselves on a mountainous slope. It's clear what happened - the magical sword Need sensed a woman in danger on this side of the portal, and signaled Kethry with pain. Need directs them up to a cave ledge, where they are surprised by an equally surprised dragon. Just as Tarma goes to attack, Kethry screams that the dragon is the one who called them! The dragon apologizes for the spell that brought them, saying that she had cast it for any Champion nearby. Warrl goes to track the girl, and quickly returns to guide the party. Tarma challenges the prince to fight for her "lady love," and knocks him unconscious with her second strike. While discussing what to do with him, Rowena says he's a frog - and he is suddenly changed to a frog! Grateful for their aid, Rowena offers them handfuls of gems and gold coins. Tarma is stunned that they are actually being paid for a rescue mission. The dragon scribes a magic circle and sends them on their way. Tarma awakens, but instead of the forest finds herself on the moonpaths. Her Kal'enedral instructor explains that Tarma and her companions' spirits had been wandering outside of the world, and their adventure was real and made a difference. However, their bodies had been lying unconscious in the dangerous spore dust of gade'shata mushrooms, which are used by shamans to walk through other places and times. Tarma's instructors have guarded their bodies. She wakes again, this time lying on the grass, soaking wet from rain. As the others shake their heads to recover from their stupor, Tarma realizes that they must have made camp only a short time ago. Then she notices the depleted mushrooms beyond the fire, and realizes that the heat released the spores. Kethry asks if it was a dream. Tarma says the answer is both yes and no, but urges that they get out of the area before she explains. The story ends as Kethry sighs, "It figures. Any job involving Need where we get paid would have to be a dream." See also * Anthologies * Chronological order of books: expanded edition Category:Short works Category:Miscellaneous works